Rain Dinners
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Pertemuan pribadi dua Royal Shicibukai di Rainbase. Awal hidup Nico Robin di bawah Crocodile, no yaoi.


**Rating**: T

**Ringkasan: **Pertemuan pribadi dua Royal Shicibukai di Rainbase. Awal hidup Nico Robin di bawah Crocodile, no yaoi.

**A/N**: Ini aku buat atas request Ele-nee. Dan karena (Lagi-lagi) chara-nya cool, aku nggak terlalu kesulitan di sini. Tapi kalau ada yang merasa ada bagian OOC, bilang aja ke aku. Selanjutnya silahkan membaca.

**Rain Dinners**

Sepagi Itu terdengar suara teriakan marah dan histeris di Marijoa. Ini bukan hal yang istimewa. Hal ini sering terjadi begitu saja, tanpa sebab khusus yang bersifat pribadi.

"Minggir kau! Berhenti memukulku, apa masalahmu?"

"Ta...tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti. Tanganku...bergerak sendiri... Kau yang minggir!"

"Apa-apaan kau ini! Jelas-jelas kau yang mulai!"

Baku hantam itu masih terjadi, diselingi oleh kuapan seseorang. Dia memandang keluar jendela lewat kacamata hitamnya. Pemandangan di luar sama tidak menariknya dengan pemandangan di dalam ruangannya, tempat dua orang itu saling berkelahi. Dan dia masih menggerakkan jari-jarinya selama masih perlu. Sebuah ketukan di pintu membuyarkan perhatiannya.

"Masuk!"

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan seorang pelayan wanita yang membawa nampan. Dia tampak terkejut dengan dua orang laki-laki yang saling menghantam di depannya, tapi dia mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan keduanya. Gadis itu meletakkan nampannya di meja dengan anggun.

"Selamat Pagi. Sarapan untuk Anda, tuan Doflamingo?" katanya.

Doflamingo mendengus keras.

"Ah... ini membosankan!" Dia mengacak rambutnya. Membuat kedua orang yang berkelahi itu berhenti memukul. Mereka berhenti bukan karena mereka sudah puas memukul, tapi karena tangan mereka tidak dibawah kontrol Doflamingo lagi. Doflamingo mengontrol tubuh beberapa anak buahnya supaya saling berkelahi, yah itu wajar dan umum terjadi, apalagi kalau tuannya itu merasa seperti ini: bosan.

"Tuan?"

"Tuan?" Kedua orang itu menjawab bersamaan. Mereka mengusap darah yang ada di wajah dan merapikan pakaian masing-masing.

Doflamingo memandang ketiga anak buahnya dan mengerutkan dahi. "Mengapa masih di sini? Pergi kalian!"

"Ya tuan!" Kedua orang itu langsung menghambur keluar ruangan. Tapi pelayannya keluar dengan anggun, khas pelayan profesional. Dia menutup pintu ruangan Doflamingo dengan, "Saya harap Anda menikmati sarapannya." di belakangnya.

Doflamingo berjalan ke meja, melihat isi nampan: beberapa roti isi dan kopi, juga koran hari itu. Doflamingo mengeluh lagi, dia bosan dengan sarapan sopan dan bermartabat di sini. Roti dan kopi...

Koran? Tidak ada berita di marine yang dia tidak tahu, mengapa harus membaca koran? Den-den mushinya berbunyi.

"Ya halo? Siapa ini?"

Sebuah suara yang sedikit terengah terdengar di seberang sana.

"Tuan Donquixote Doflamingo, ada masalah di sini. Bisakah tuan datang ke sini?"

Doflamingo mendecak... "Disco, masalah apa yang datang sepagi ini? Bukankah _Auctionhouse_ belum buka jam segini?"

"Tapi tuan, ada budak yang kabur...dia tidak hanya kabur setelah dipasangi kalung peledak, tapi juga merampok hasil penjualan minggu ini!"

Doflamingo menggeletukkan giginya sesaat, tapi setelahnya dia malah tersenyum lebar.

"Budak mana yang kau maksudkan, Disco?"

"Seorang laki-laki tua yang terlihat babak belur. Kami tidak mengeluarkan dia dalam lelang karena kami pikir tidak ada yang mau membelinya, dia hanya laki-laki tua!"

"Dan laki-laki tua itu kabur dan membawa uangku, betul?"

"Ya Tuan!" Disco di seberang nyaris berteriak. Doflamingo menutup satu telinganya, dan mendecak kesal.

"Kalau begitu aku akan..."

"Ya tuan?"

"Aku akan menggunakan uangmu untuk mengganti kerugianku. "

"Tentu tua... APA?"

"Kau tidak setuju?"

"Tuan..."

"Bukankah aku sudah mempercayakan _Auctionhouse_-ku padamu? Kau berniat menyalahkan aku karena kesalahan yang kau buat, Disco?"

"Tidak, saya tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Kalau begitu aku akan datang ke sana sekarang juga. Jangan lupa sediakan uangku. Kau tidak mau membuatku marah, iya kan Disco?"

"Ti...tidak tuan."

"Bagus." Doflamingo tersenyum lebar, dia meletakkan den-den mushinya dan melirik sarapannya lagi. Roti isi sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk...

Laki-laki itu menghabiskan sarapan dengan cepat, juga menghirup kopinya. Tidak ada waktu untuk makan penuh tatakrama, dia ada urusan.

Bibirnya masih mengembangkan senyum sewaktu dia melirik jendela lagi. _Daripada terburu-buru mengurusi bisnisku, aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat lain. Mungkin sebuah daerah tropis..._

Manajer Kasino _Rain Dinners_ berjalan berkeliling sebentar dan melihat asisten manajernya sedang melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sepertinya semuanya terkendali." Dia menyapa asisten manajernya yang berambut mirip nanas dengan senyum yang biasa.

"Ya nona Nico Robin."

Manajer itu menaikkan satu alisnya. Dia tidak suka namanya disebut. "Panggil saja aku nona manajer, mengerti?"

"Ya, nona manajer."

"Bagus." Manajer itu melihat sekelilingnya lagi. "Baiklah, tempat ini aku serahkan padamu. Aku ingin menemui boss."

"Tentu."

Gadis itu berjalan anggun memasuki pintu besar di seberang ruangan yang berisik itu. Kasino _Rain_ _Dinners_ memang tidak pernah sepi, bisnis begini ternyata lumayan bagus juga. Dia berjalan lurus menyusuri lorong yang lumayan panjang dan berbelok ke kiri. Ruangan di kiri adalah ruang VIP. Sedangkan yang kanan adalah untuk para pengacau yang membuat kerusuhan di kasino. Dan sampai saat ini ruang di sebelah kanan itu telah terbukti dengan keefisienannya. Dia mengetuk pelan.

"Crocodile?"

"Masuklah." Gadis itu masuk ke ruangan yang luas, ada beberapa sofa yang terlihat nyaman di ujung, dan satu di antaranya diduduki oleh seseorang yang mengenakan mantel panjang dan menghisap cerutu. Dia sedang membaca koran.

"Ada apa?" Dia bertanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari koran yang sedang ia baca.

"Aku hanya memberikan laporan harian. Keadaan aman terkendali, bisnis ini berjalan lancar."

Crocodile tidak menjawab selama beberapa saat. Dia melipat koran dan meletakkannya di meja. "Ya, kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik."

Laki-laki itu memandang manajernya. _Wanita_ _gila_ _yang_ _selalu_ _tersenyum_, batinnya.

"Nico Robin, mendekatlah."

"Bukankah kau berjanji tidak akan memanggilku dengan nama itu? Panggil aku Miss. All-Sunday." Robin memandang Crocodile dengan pandangan datar. Dia tetap mengunci wajah pokernya, meski mungkin membentak dan marah-marah lebih menyenangkan.

"Nama itu hanya untuk urusan kecil kita. Aku ingin memanggil namamu. Kau keberatan?"

"Aku keberatan."

"Kubilang ke sini, kau!" Crocodile memanggil dengan tidak sabar, dia tidak suka diabaikan.

Robin tetap menuruti perintah bos meski dia tidak suka. Dan dia sudah melakukan ini selama lebih dari tiga tahun.

"Apa yang kauinginkan?" tanyanya sebegitu mereka hanya berjarak setengah meter. Tapi Crocodile masih menyuruhnya untuk lebih dekat lagi.

"Kurasa siang ini akan membosankan." Crocodile meletakkan cerutunya di asbak, memandang wajah porselen Robin.

Dia mengulurkan tangan, melihat mata Robin mengikuti alur gerakan tangannya. Ketika dia menyentuh dagu gadis itu, dia menariknya ke depan untuk memandangnya. "Nico Robin, aku memanggilmu dengan nama apapun yang aku suka. Jangan lupakan itu."

Robin tidak menjawab.

"Jawab aku!"

"Ya, Crocodile."

Crocodile melepaskan dagu Robin. "Bagus... nah, karena aku tadi bilang hari ini akan membosankan, bagaimana kalau kita mulai bersenang-senang?" Mata laki-laki licik itu berkilat, dia memandang Robin, melihat bagaimana wanita itu akan membantahnya.

"Kurasa itu juga bukan ide yang buruk."

_Dia menyerah?_ Crocodile mengambil cerutunya lagi dan menghisapnya. _Kekuasaan memang menyenangkan... Sekarang hal apa yang akan ku perbuat pada gadis ini? _

Bibirnya mengulum senyuman. Tepat saat den-den mushinya berbunyi.

Crocodile melirik den-den mushi di seberang meja. Robin berjalan mengambilnya untuk Crocodile. Diam-diam gadis itu merasa lega deringan den-den mushi itu menyela mereka.

"Hehehehe...kau ada di sana, Crocodile?"

Crocodile menggigit cerutunya lebih keras. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Coba tebak apa yang kulakukan..." terdengar cukup banyak keributan dari seberang den-den mushi, juga teriakan yang menyuarakan namanya. Crocodile bangkit dari sofanya. Dia membanting den-den mushi itu ke meja.

"Ada apa?" Robin bertanya. Dari perubahan ekspresi Crocodile, apapun itu sepertinya tidak terlalu bagus.

"Keparat itu datang ke sini. Dan dia menghancurkan bisnisku." Crocodile melebur jadi pasir dan melayang keluar, menghilang.

Robin memiringkan kepalanya. Dia tersenyum.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menarik di luar."

Ada penghancuran besar-besaran di _Rain_ _Dinners_. Dan di atas semua itu, seorang laki-laki bermantel bulu pink duduk bersila di tengah ruangan, di atas meja roulette. Sementara beberapa orang berkelahi seru dan sisanya bergelimang darah dengan anggota badan tidak lengkap. Butiran-butiran pasir yang melayang langsung terkonsentrasi di belakang laki-laki itu.

"Barchan." Sebuah pedang panjang berbentuk bulan sabit terbentuk dari lengan pasir. Laki itu melompat dan bersalto di udara sebelum bilah tajam pasir itu mengeringkan cairan tubuhnya.

"Wah...wah... sepertinya penyambutanku kurang menyenangkan." Dia mengibaskan satu dua bulu pink yang mengering dan rontok.

Crocodile memandang kasinonya. "Kau yang datang tanpa diundang." Dia menyerang dengan kaitnya, yang ditangkis laki-laki bermantel pink itu dengan satu kaki saja.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang bosan, jadi kuputuskan untuk mengunjungi teman lama." Crocodile menyerang lagi, Doflamingo berhasi memotong lengannya. Tapi karena dia terbuat dari pasir, hal itu hanya mengganggu sedikit.

"Teman lama?" Crocodile menggeram. Dia mencari asisten manajernya. Tapi yang dia temukan hanya sepotong tubuh atas laki-laki itu. Doflamingo telah memotong sisa bagian tubuh bawahnya. Dia mendengus.

"Kau membuat keributan di tempatku. Aku minta ganti rugi." Crocodile menghempaskan Doflamingo ke dinding. Dinding itu retak dan berlubang, tapi Doflamigo bangkit begitu saja. Dia menoleh ke belakangnya, sebuah danau.

"Sepertinya kau serius membunuhku." Dia masih tersenyum.

Crocodile menghisap cerutunya. Dia menggeleng. "Kalau aku berniat membunuhmu, kau sudah jatuh ke sana." Dia menunjuk danau dengan lengan kaitnya.

"Hehehehe..." Doflamingo mengibaskan mantelnya, merapikannya sedikit dari butiran pasir yang mengotori. "Sudah kubilang padamu kalau bisnis ini merepotkan. Kalau kau seperti aku, kau akan sukses tanpa kesulitan."

"Aku tidak minta pendapatmu." katanya dingin.

"Kalau begitu terserah kau. Mau bicara di sini atau kau punya tempat yang layak untuk ngobrol?"

Crocodile memandang sekitarnya. Di melihat Robin yang berdiri di depan pintu koridor, mengawasi dua shicibukai yang baru saja bertarung. Gadis itu terlihat dingin meski di dekat kakinya ada potongan tubuh yang tergeletak, masih mengalirkan darah.

"Nico Robin. Bereskan kekacauan ini! Aku ingin bicara dengan keparat Doflamingo."

Doflamingo terkekeh.

"Ya." Robin menjawab dengan senyuman.

Crocodile menyeringai. Dia berjalan ke ruangannya lagi, diikuti dengan Doflamingo yang berjalan dengan cara yang aneh. Dia menekuk lututnya hingga tinggi badannya nyaris sama dengan Crocodile. Mereka berjalan menuju ruangan di samping aquarium Bananawani.

Robin penasaran, dia bisa menumbuhkan telinganya kalau dia mau. Dan dia memang melakukannya, sementara matanya menjelajahi ruangan yang begitu berantakan.

Crocodile berjalan menuju bar di satu sisi ruangannya. Dia mengambil sebotol anggur merah, dua gelas anggur dan menuangkannya sendiri untuk 'tamu tak diundangnya'.

Doflamingo menerima gelas anggur Crocodile, menggoyang gelasnya perlahan dan menghirup aromanya. "Anggur merah _Chianti Classico_. Hehehehe... Seleramu bagus juga."

Crocodile menghempaskan dirinya di sofa. Dia menghirup anggurnya sedikit, dan meletakkannya di meja. Dia lebih suka menghisap cerutu.

"Kau tidak bisa datang begitu saja dan menghancurkan tempatku. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Doflamingo melakukan hal yang sama. Dia duduk di sofa dan mengamati ruangan itu, berikut Bananawani yang berenang di ruangan sebelah.

"Sudah kubilang aku bosan. Kunjungan shicibukai ini tidak kulakukan setiap hari. Tempat ini lumayan."

"Aku heran bagaimana Marijoa bisa membosankan."

"Terkadang aku suka berkunjung di tempat yang jauh. Tapi lupakan saja." Dia tersenyum licik. "Aku mengenal seseorang di sini, seorang buronan dengan bounty di kepalanya."

Crocodile menghisap cerutunya, dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya sewaktu laki-laki itu bangkit dari kursinya dan menaiki meja, tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Orang dengan bounty, kurasa itu bukan urusanmu."

"Memang. Tapi aku penasaran, bagaimana kau mendapatkan _Devil_ _Child_? Bountynya bagus."

"Dia yang datang padaku." Crocodile menyeringai. "Apa ini saja yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"hehehehe...anggap saja in terkait bisnisku. Harganya akan lebih fantastis dibanding mermaid. Kau berminat?"

"Urusanmu tidak pernah menarik perhatianku. Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan?"

"Sudah kuduga. Aku cemburu padanya." Doflamingo melompat dari meja dan berjalan menuju jendela kaca. Dia menggerakan satu jarinya, membuat seekor Bananawani besar mendekat. Hewan itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar di depan Doflamingo.

"Aku tidak suka kalau kau mempermainkan benda-benda milikku. Hentikan."

Doflamingo menoleh pada rekan Shicibukainya dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Lagipula aku punya penawaran lain yang cukup bagus untukmu."

"Aku tidak menjual Nico Robin."

_Aku masih membutuhkannya di sini...menjalankan misiku sendiri. _

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan memaksa. Tapi ini persoalan lain. Tentang membuat persekutuan?" Doflamingo kembali berjalan ke sofanya. Sementara Bananawani di belakangnya berenang menjauh, terlepas dari kontrol jari Doflamingo.

Crocodile mengernyitkan dahi. "Aku bilang aku tidak tertarik. Kau tidak sebanding denganku."

"Benarkah?" Doflamingo menggerakkan jarinya, membuat Crocodile merasa sebagian tubuhnya lumpuh. Doflamingo brengsek itu mau mengendalikan dirinya.

Dia melebur jadi pasir, melayang kedepan dan nyaris membuat Dessert Blade lagi.

"Kau ini benar-benar ingin membunuhku ya?" Doflamingo tertawa, dia menghindar sebelum lehernya tersabet lengan pasir Crocodile.

"Kalau kau coba-coba mengontrol aku lagi, aku tidak segan mengeringkanmu."

Robin tidak suka mendengar percakapan selanjutnya, tapi dia tetap mendengarkan. Salah satu bagian yang dia dengar adalah ketidaksetujuan Crocodile menjual dirinya. Itu memang bagian dari kontrak mereka. Crocodile akan melindunginya selama Robin membawa laki-laki itu mendapatkan Pluton. Laki-laki yang licik. Matanya memandang kekacauan yang sedang dibereskan orang-orang Crocodile, dia hanya mengawasi saja.

"Nona manajer, bagaimana dengan mayat-mayat ini?" tanya seorang laki-laki, menunjuk sisa potongan tubuh yang masih segar.

"Berikan pada bananawani." katanya.

"Ba..baik nona."

Robin masih mengawasi pekerjaan orang-orang itu saat pintu dibuka lagi. Laki-laki tinggi bermantel pink itu keluar, sepertinya agak marah. Dia begitu menjulang dibandingkan orang-orang disekitarnya, orang-orang yang terlonjak ngeri dan berlari menjauhinya karena ketakutan. Mereka tahu siapa dia. Robin melihat lorong di belakangnya, Crocodile tidak ada di sana. Sayup, dia mendengar makian jengkel Crocodile dari dalam ruangannya. Robin menggugurkan telinga dan berjalan ke lorong. Ada baiknya dia melihat keadaan bos sekarang.

Dia mengetuk pelan. "Crocodile?"

Tidak ada jawaban. "Crocodile?" Masih sunyi. Robin membuka pintu ruangan bosnya. Tapi tempat itu kosong. Dia pergi.

Gadis itu bernapas lega. Kalau laki-laki itu pergi, setidaknya dia bisa beristirahat di kamarnya. Robin tidak menyadari butiran pasir yang terkonsentrasi di belakangnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah kait emas melingkari lehernya. Robin kaget.

"Sudah puas menguping, Miss. All-Sunday?" Crocodile berbisik di telinga Robin, asap cerutu Crocodile berhembus hangat di wajahnya.

"Crocodile?"

"Aku maafkan sifat keingintahuanmu. Sebaiknya kau tidak melupakan rencana awal kita."

Mata Robin membulat. _Tidak! _

Kait itu bergerak ke bahunya, menyingkapkan mantel putihnya, dan menampakkan top ungu yang dia pakai. Wajah Robin membeku dalam ketenangannya, tapi matanya menampakkan apa yang dia sembunyikan. Takut. Crocodile tertawa.

"Kau tidak ingin membantahku, Nico Robin?"

Robin tidak menjawab, dia berdebar. Seharusnya dia tahu akan hal ini. _Crocodile laki-laki... _

"Itulah yang membuatku suka padamu." Crocodile berbisik lagi di telinganya.

Robin menoleh memandang Crocodile di belakangnya, laki-laki itu membungkuk agar kepalanya sejajar dengan Robin. "Crocodile."

Crocodile memandangnya dengan intens, matanya menampakkan ekspressi sedih yang biasa, tapi dia tidak bisa menebak apa yang tersembunyi dalam mata itu. Sebaliknya Crocodile pasti tahu apa yang tercermin dalam matanya, meski wajahnya menunjukkan ketenangan yang biasa.

"Itu namaku, jangan dihamburkan." Dia menyeringai, memutar tubuh Robin untuk menghadap wajahnya, atau mungkin tepatnya dadanya. Crocodile jauh lebih tinggi dibanding Robin. Dan Robin harus mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya. Hanya sesaat, dia membiarkan hatinya dikuasai rasa takut. Di hadapannya, berdiri seorang shicibukai. Melawan laki-laki itu jelas dia tidak akan menang. Crocodile menyentuh dagunya, mengangkatnya sampai Robin harus berjinjit. Laki-laki itu tersenyum menghina. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Robin?"

Robin mencoba bernapas. Berada sedekat itu dengan wajah Crocodile sedikit membuatnya sesak, ini bukan masalah aroma parfum mahal yang dipakai Crocodile. Ini mengenai aura. Dan aura Crocodile cukup mengerikan bila berada sedekat ini.

"Aku memikirkan perjanjian kita. Kurasa kau masih mengingatnya."

"Dan kau tidak menyebutkan apapun soal ini." Dia menyentuh rambut Robin dengan kaitnya, lalu wajahnya yang tenang tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku memang tidak menyebutkan apa-apa soal ini."

Crocodile mendengus. Perempuan di depannya ini memang pantas dengan beli yang ada di kepalanya. Tipe yang mau mempertaruhkan semuanya untuk bertahan hidup. Dan dia menikmati melihat perempuan itu 'mempertaruhkan semuanya'.

Mempermainkan bawahannya selama masih punya kegunaan baginya sangat menyenangkan. Oh ya, dia senang mempermainkan Nico Robin. _The devil child. _

Crocodile melepaskan dagu Robin, dia tertawa puas. Mata itu selalu membuatnya senang, mata yang menunjukkan ketakutan di balik wajah yang impasif. Dia berjalan melewati Robin, masuk ke dalam ruangan, dan mengambil lagi gelas anggur _Chianti_ _Classico-_nya yang masih tersisa. Menuangkannya lagi sebelum duduk di sofa.

Robin masih berdiri di tempat Crocodile meninggalkannya tadi. Memandang Crocodile dengan tidak percaya. _Laki_-_laki_ _itu_ _melepaskannya_.

"Kau sangat takut aku akan menyentuhmu?" tanyanya dingin, meremehkan.

Robin mencoba memperoleh ketenangannya lagi, dia tersenyum.

"Kuanggap itu termasuk kesepakatan kita." Tapi jantungnya masih belum berfungsi senormalnya, butuh beberapa menit sebelum dia terlepas dari degupan yang menyusahkan.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menepati janjiku." Crocodile mengambil koran yang tadi dia baca. "Dan untuk itu aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu." Nada yang serius seperti biasa. Robin menyimpulkan, kemungkinan ini menyangkut misi Baroque Works.

Dan dugaan itu benar. Crocodile menunjukkan sebuah foto di koran. Foto itu menampakkan seorang remaja berambut hijau yang memakai shirt putih dengan haramaki. Dia mempunyai tiga pedang.

"Pirate Hunter, pendekar pedang santoryuu." Robin membaca artikelnya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau ilmu pedang unik seperti itu ada. Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?"

Robin berjalan ke sofa, jantungnya sudah berfungsi normal sepenuhnya saat dia duduk.

"Orang ini sangat berbakat. Dia cukup terkenal di _Eastern_ _Blue. _Kirim seseorang untuk menawarinya bergabung."

Robin mengambil koran itu, membaca artikelnya sekilas. "Roronoa Zoro." Dia tersenyum, memperhatikan remaja kekar dalam foto. Mengingat-ingat agen yang sedang menjalankan misi dan yang sedang bebas.

"Aku akan mengirimkan Mr. 7. Kurasa orang ini tidak susah ditemukan, dia cukup terkenal. Ada yang lain?"

"Pergilah." Crocodile menghirup anggurnya. "Atau kau bisa tinggal kalau kau mau."

Robin menganggap ini sebagai tanda untuk pergi. Lagipula dia tahu, Crocodile tidak sepenuhnya menginginkan dirinya ada di sana.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai nanti Crocodile."

Crocodile menjawab dengan gumaman singkat. Tapi itu cukup untuk Robin. Dia keluar dari ruangan, dengan selamat, sekalilagi. Dia memperbaiki letak mantel putihnya, dan memasang senyumnya yang biasa.

"Robin, ingat kalau kau harus bertahan. Ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding kematian itu sendiri." Dan gadis itu memajamkan mata sebentar, menghela napas lega.

**Oke, mungkin agak gaje (Atau malah gaje banget?). Dan aku minta maaf buat fans-nya Crocodile, aku tahu dia kedengarannya jelek banget. Padahal aku suka dia, beneran! Tapi sukanya pas Impel Down – Marineford War arc. Dan sebelum itu, di Arabasta arc, dia memang jadi villain. Jadi kupikir nggak apa-apa. Dan Robin... sebenarnya aku nggak tega! **

**Dan ini masup fic terakhirku sebelum hiatus. Buat yang udah baca, silahkan review :D Aku tunggu kritik-kritiknya... Dan sekali lagi, aku bilang merci!**


End file.
